Noctilum
Noctilum (夜光の森, Yakō no Mori lit. Noctilucent Forest), known as Nightglow Woods (ヨルピッカ森, Yorupikka Mori) to the Nopon, is a region in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It lies to the northwest of Primordia. It is very reminiscent of a jungle, with lush greenery and murky swamps. __TOC__ Points of interest Areas * Blackback Bridge * Bloodpond Basin * Bloodpond Basin BC * Breakwater Narrow * Canopied Nightwood * Canopied Nightwood BC * Celestial Ascent * Celestial Cleave * Coil Tree Cape * Dead Man's Gulch * Dead Man's Ingress * Dead Man's Ingress BC * Decapotamon * Decapotamon BC * Divine Roost * Dodonga Caravan * Elephant's Trunk * Ensconced Citadel * Goblin's Narrow * Great Trident Crossing * Humdrum Peaks * Fukai Pass * Garden Spring * Jasper Incline * Lakeview Stronghold * Lotus Keep Building Site * Middle Hushflood * Nopon Highroad * Qing Long Glade * Qing Long Glade BC * Redsnake Pass * Rust Lake * Rustpool Banks * Rustpool Banks BC * Sapphire Carpet * Sapphire Table * Sato Headwater * Serpentine Pass * Shark's Jaws * Suncatch Ravine * Sunlit Spring * Tripod Rock BC * Twin Hammers * Upper Hushflood * Vitriol Cesspool * Waterway Tangle * Whale's Gullet * Whale's Nostril BC * Whale's Nostril Landmarks * Bident Crossing * Everwhelm Falls * Great Nail * Narcissus Tree * Nopon Braidbridge * Old Dragontail Tree * Potter's Rock * Rockmole's Burrow * Seabound Coil Tree * Skybound Coil Tree * Tripod Rock * Weeping Whitewood Unexplored Territories * Ensanguined Font * Idyll Beach * Millstone Ridge * Orochi's Belly * Sentinel's Nest * Whale's Weeper Scenic Viewpoints * Cascade Isle * Decapotamon Vista * Skygazer's Atrium * Yagami's Vista Miranium Deposits * FN Site 201 * FN Site 202 * FN Site 203 * FN Site 204 * FN Site 205 * FN Site 206 * FN Site 207 * FN Site 208 * FN Site 209 * FN Site 210 * FN Site 211 * FN Site 212 * FN Site 213 * FN Site 214 * FN Site 215 * FN Site 216 * FN Site 217 * FN Site 218 * FN Site 219 * FN Site 220 * FN Site 221 * FN Site 222 * FN Site 223 * FN Site 224 * FN Site 225 Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Abyss Vesper * Acid Dilus * Angry Simius * Antares Levitath * Ambush Suid * Amrita Scirpo * Bar Suid * Blitz Blatta * Border Puge * Breath Scirpo * Bronze Papil * Carmine Forfex * Cobalt Forfex * Copper Papil * Cover Knight Qmoeva * Cross Qmoeva * Crusher Mortifole * Cunning Thallus * Dirt Caecus * Dove Turba * Drone Knight Quo * Echo Thallus * Fake Thallus * Fiendish Virago * Fighter Pugilith * Forest Adsecula * Forest Aprica * Forest Femina Suid * Forest Suid * Gardener Mortifole * Garnet Forfex * Garnet Scirpo * Ghillie Falsaxum * Goliath Sylooth * Grotto Mortifole * Hallowed Progen * Hermit Tectinsula * Holmium Petramand * Hunter Dilus * Indigo Turba * Iron Cinicula * Jade Saltat * Jocular Saltat * Kernel Scirpo * Kite Turba * Lake Mortifole * Lark Turba * Lightning Progen * Magus Blatta * Malicious Mephite * Marnuck Recon * Marnuck Support * Mash Scirpo * Mash Terebra * Merciful Dilus * Mercy Scirpo * Miniature Femina Suid * Miniature Suid * Minor Sabula * Mischievous Mephite * Multi Knight Qmoeva * Negator Tectinsula * Nomad Terebra * Numb Mortifole * Ocean Forfex * Origin Mortifole * Palace Knight Qmoeva * Pastoral Cervus * Pike Insidia * Pound Terebra * Prone Bully * Prone Eagle * Prone Judge * Punisher Simius * Raging Simius * Ripper Vesper * Rock Cinicula * Rubidium Oc-serv * Ruby Forfex * Sacred Progen * Sanctuary Progen * Scandium Petramand * Scarlet Levitath * Selenic Ceto * Silhouette Tectinsula * Silly Adsecula * Sludge Caecus * Soma Scirpo * Spear Insidia * Spoil Scirpo * Squall Blatta * Star Cinicula * Stealth Tectinsula * Striker Simius * Sturdy Blatta * Surtr Scirpo * Tainted Caro * Talos Scirpo * Terrible Germivore * Thieving Dilus * Vermilion Insidia * Violet Forfex * Viridian Forfex * Wind Auravis * Wood Potamus * Wrathful Simius Mission Exclusive Enemies * Arrow Cinicula * Arrow Germivore * Devil Mephite * Gala Saltat * Marnuck Commander * Marnuck Quarter * Marnuck Soldier * Marnuck Trooper * Nopopon Incarnate * Telethia, the Endbringer * Wood Tectinsula Story Exclusive Enemies * Marnuck Rook * Prone Destroyer * Tainted Caro Tyrants * Alfombra, the Transcendent * Aria, the Zauberflöte * Balduino, the Wicked-Eyed * Behemoth, the Netherdweller * Claire, the Sheltered * Clemente, the Iron Meteor * Demetrio, the Tempestuous * Desdemona, the Subterranean * Drake, the Waypost * Duran's Galdr * Elena, the Infernal * Falchion, the Vibrant * Fernando, the Immobile * Frajeel, the Purgatorial * Froste, the Courteous * Gerhardt, the Lone and Proud * Giraffin, the Old Hand * Go-rha, the Guardian Deity * Griffus, the Tartarean * Heidi, the Lively * Jarosch, the Sensational * Joker, the Unknowable * Katerina, the Cliffhanger * Lambert, the Divine Wind * Lugalbanda, the Wanderer-King * Manuelita, the Affectionate * Muruse, the Opulent * Olegario, the Iron-Helmed * Oskar, the Summer Squall * Pizelle, the Purple Lightning * Planetes, the Torrential * Pyotr, the Shepherd * Sacrum, the Noctilucent * Sarcosuchus, the Iron-Eater * Schneider, the Cliffpercher * Seti, the Light of the Stars * Shinhwa, the Sagacious * Shuravas, the Enraged * Si-el, the Vacuous * Telethia, the Endbringer * Tormenta, the Scarlet-Clad * Yama, the Obliviator * Yessenia, the Husky-Voiced * Yuiro, the Luxuriant Nemesis * Telethia Plume Boss * Goetia * Tainted Sphinx NPCs * Gigio * Gotsu * Howard * Jejebba * Jitsu * Koko * Kun'ayb * Mia * Mumutsu * Nosusu * Satsu * Yoyotsu Gallery XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-06.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-05.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-04.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-03.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-02.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-01.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-10.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-09.jpg XCX-img-sp-welcome11L-08.jpg XCX Exploration 04.png|Nighttime in Noctilum XCX Exploration 09.png|A pond under twisting branches XCX Exploration 19.png|Walking on a giant branch XCX Exploration 22.png|Walking towards a colossal plant XCX Exploration 25.png|Bridges made out of branches Img field02 yako 01.jpg|Daytime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 03.jpg|Nighttime in Noctilum Img field02 yako 04.jpg|Noctilum Lynlee Elma Cross screenshot.jpg Category:Locations in X Category:Regions Category:Noctilum